Latches for doors on vehicles are typically manufactured for either the left-hand or right-hand side of the vehicle. Therefore, manufacture of these left and right-handed latches require different components and different assembly lines. For example, in a rotary latch, the rotor and catch for a left-handed latch assembly have a mirror image from the rotor and catch in a right-handed latch assembly. These different components for the different handed latches increases inventory, manufacturing time, and costs.
Non-handed latches are known for use on either the left or right door. These non-handed latches typically require the reversal of many of the components. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,027 wherein the second plate is reversed from a left-handed latch to a right-handed latch. Such reversal of components increases the complexity of the assembly process.
Therefore, there is a need for a simplified non-handed latch and assembly process for use in left and right-handed applications.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch with modular components which can be more easily assembled for use in left and right handed applications.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch having front and back plates which are connected in the same configuration for both left and right handed applications.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having front and back plates, each having opposite ends which are symmetrical about a mid-line of the plates.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having non-handed components which can be assembled to form both left and right-handed latches.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having multiple trip lever locations for left and right handed applications.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having a lift block on the latch to facilitate alignment of the latch with a striker.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved rotary latch having simplified assembly and minimizing the components required for building left-handed and right-handed latch assemblies.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.